


Fix You

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Inspired by the song Fix You by Coldplay (Based off of the episode 3x21,) Killer Frost starts to remember those old memories that she has pushed down for so long. This will be a Snowbert story with mentions of Ronnie.





	Fix You

Chapter One: Particle Accelerator 

Those memories with Ronnie, they were precious too her. They were memories that she had kept by herself. That she never told anyone. Not even Julian or Barry. Cisco knew. Cisco was her best friend. And when Cisco started talking about the night they started working on the accelerator a trigger when off in her head. She remembered as if it was yesterday. 

Caitlin, Cisco and Ronnie had been working so day in and day out as they tried to reach the final stage of the particle accelerator. Doctor Wells had instructed them to work as late as possible in order for it to get done. Caitlin and Cisco had given up for the night as they were too frustrated and exhausted. 

But Ronnie. Ronnie was the one that decided to keep going, it was one of the things that Caitlin loved about Ronnie. Ronnie never gave up. He always kept going even when times felt like it was not worth it. 

“Ronnie, you're tired. I'm tired, Cisco is tired. We need to get some rest. I'm sure Doctor Wells wouldn't mind if we took some.” Caitlin said as she made her way over to Ronnie . Ronnie looked up at Caitlin giving her a tired smile. 

“This invention can save the world Cait. I don't want to stop until that goal is full filled.” Caitlin gave him a small smile, Caitlin watched as Ronnie moved to test the power of the accelerator. Cisco moved over to Caitlin as they watched Ronnie, they could see the frustration on his face. 

“And then, Ronnie said… Charge on!” 

“Charge On” Caitlin said with Cisco with a slight enthusiasm, her eyes focused on the head gear in her hands. She could see Cisco smiling as if nothing has happened between the two of them. As if she didn't become Killer Frost, she could feel tears swarming in her eyes. 

“Yes! Exactly.” Cisco said with a bright smile as he leaned over slightly, he looked up at Caitlin. Julian turned to watched them. His heart swarmed with so many emotions. He could tell that Caitlin was in there. It brought a smile to his face as he watched the two share a special memory. 

“I will always cherish those moments, and in every one of those moments, you're in them Caitlin.' Caitlin felt a small tear slid down her cheek as she moved across the room to distract herself. No she wasn't going to let her guard down. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. 

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
